Vandread REVOLUTIONS
by Zero Xenos Slasher
Summary: This fanfic is an AU. This is my first Vandread fic so please tell me how it is and how to make it better. Like always Please R&R. CHAPTER 6 FINALLY UPLOADED. Sry to the fans but Chapter 3 has sexual situations so thats why its rated M now.
1. Chapter 1 Cryo Sleep

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else that is copyrighted in this story, but I do own the stuff I make up for it. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 1: Cryo Sleep**

Inside one of the laboratory medical bays, on a space battleship there are three people, a teenage looking boy civilian, a middle age male scientist, and a female assistant that looks like she's in her twenties. "I'm ready doc, start the treatment." said the teenage boy as he was lying down on a medical table. "Are you really sure Zero? Once we start we cannot stop?" asked the concerned doctor. "Yes, I know what I'm doing." Zero reassured him. "Okay, begin the sequence!" the doctor announced to his assistant. "Roger that. Paksys infusion sequence ready." reported the assistant. "Begin the infusion now!" commanded the Doctor. "Be strong, son." thought the Doctor. Zero clenched his teeth but couldn't stop from screaming as tubes came down from the roof of the lab and pierced through his skin into his veins, as a radioactive green colored gel-like substance oozed down the tubes and flowed into his bloodstream.

"You're probably wondering how this all started, so I'll tell you, and damn, does this hurt. It all began about seven months ago when my father, Doctor Stardust found a new life form. The people of the science world named it Paksys Pragma. My dad ran all these tests on it to find out what the Paksys really is and what it can do, but all he found out about it was that it could cure two things, blindness and deafness. He wanted to find out if it actually worked on blindness or deafness but no one would volunteer, but seeing how my vision is twenty over two-hundred, I volunteered for the treatment, of course my dad didn't want to do it on me, but I was the only one who would actually go through the treatment, so I left him with no other choice, and that is why I'm here." explained Zero in his mind, to the person reading this Fanficion.

"Doctor, fifty-five seconds until the treatment is done." reported the assistant. "Once it is done shut the system down." commanded the Doctor.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" As Zero screamed even louder then before.

"Hang in there son." thought the doctor.

An alarm starts blaring all around the lab. "Doctor, Zero's vital signs are dropping rapidly!" announced a scared assistant. "Shut down the system, now!" screamed the doctor. "I can't, the system won't accept the commands!" replied a frantic assistant.

Zero screamed again with a deafening sound, as the machine stops and his body falls limp.

"Mirage, Zero is alive isn't he!" Ask a scared and concerned doctor. "Barely, but he's in a coma and I don't know if he will ever wake-up again." replied a somewhat relieved Mirage. "No, what have I done." whispered a terrified doctor.

In a glowing green spherically room with no doors or windows Zero is floating in the center. "What the hell is going on here, where am I!" screamed a terrified Zero. "You are in your own mind." said an unfamiliar voice to Zero. "Who are you! Where are you!" demanded Zero. "I are the Paksys and we are in your mind." The Paksys calmly told him. "Wait a minute, we're in my mind? Then, how do I get back?" asked Zero.

In the lab Zero is lying in a bed, unconscious. "Paksys." whispered Zero still unconscious. "Mirage, did you just hear that!" shouted the doctor happily. "Yes, I did, I knew he was going to be okay." said Mirage happily. "Let's try to get him awake as soon as possible." announced the doctor. "No, let him rest he's been through a lot and he needs his rest." said Mirage quietly.

Back in the green Paksys room. "What do you want with me?" Zero asked the Paksys. "To co-exist with you." replied the Paksys. "But why me, I'm not a perfect person? I have very few friends and most of them only hang around me because they pity me or they like my cooking!" said Zero angrily at the thought. "You'll find out soon enough. Just call out our name so you can return leave here." commanded the Paksys calmly. "Alright, I'll trust you for now. Paksys!" screamed Zero loudly.

In the lab Zero wakes up in a cold sweat screaming Paksys. "Son, are you alright. You've been unconscious for twelve hours." said Dr. Stardust concerned for Zero. "What? Dad, what's going on? How did I get here?" asked Zero curiously. "Mirage and I brought you in here, but thank god that you're alive." said the doctor hugging Zero as he started to cry. "Hey dad, would you allow me to step outside for a minute?" asked Zero calmly. "Sure son, whatever you want." said the doctor happily sense his son finally woke up. "Thanks dad, you're the best." said Zero getting out of his bed and leaving the room.

In the airlock Zero is getting a space suit on to walk on the outside of the ship. You can see that Zero is 5ft 11in. his dark blue hair that goes down to the floor in a single braid and he's wearing a blue shirt and black pants that are very baggy.

After he has his suit on, he opens the airlock and steps outside and looks around at the nearest planet. "I can…I can see perfectly!" yelled Zero happily. He turns around and runs back inside the ship to tell his father that the treatment was a success.

"Is everything alright Zero?" asked Mirage curiously. "Yes. I can see perfectly now" Suddenly an alarm starts blaring all around the ship. "What now?" Zero moaned in annoyance.

"We are under attack by alien mechs. All civilians evacuate to the escape pods immediately." announced the captain of the ship.

"No." Zero sounded really scared. "Zero, lets go." said Mirage. "What about dad?" cried an upset Zero. "Your father and I have to stay until we are allowed to leave." said Mirage softly as she hugged Zero. "But…" Zero started. "No buts. Your dad and I will be fine, don't worry." Mirage said interrupting Zero. "Oh okay." Zero agreed knowing that he lost the argument. He turns and runs towards the escape pods.

At the dock where the escape pods are waiting to be launched. "Are you the last one?" asked the Earth Federation Officer quickly. "I don't know, I think so." said Zero franticly. "Big brother, wait for me!" yelled a young girl from down the hall. "Mia?" asked a confused Zero, while he turns around to see a young girl wearing a small white and pink dress that goes to her knees, running as fast as she can to him. "Big brother, where's dad?" asked Mia. "He's at the lab still. But we have to go sis." said Zero firmly. "No, we can't leave him." screamed a scared Mia. "Mia, he'll be fine." said Zero trying to comfort his little sister. "But…" started Mia. "No buts." interrupted Zero. "God, I sounded like Mirage just now." thought Zero. "There is only one escape pod left." said the Earth Federation Officer. "What?" asked a terrified Zero? "The escape pod only has room for one in It." explained the Officer. "Mia, go get in that escape pod." Zero said calmly. "I won't leave you big brother!" yelled Mia as she starts crying. "No, listen to me! You have your whole life in front of you, I'll be fine." explained Zero as he hugs her. "Big brother, we can fit in the pod together, I know we can. We've squeezed into tighter places before." said Mia confidently. "You're right, let's try it!" Zero said in agreement. As Zero lies down in the pod first, Mia steps in and lies down on top of him, Zero crosses his arms over her stomach. "You okay Mia?" asked Zero. "I'm fine, big bro." answered Mia. "Pod close and launch!" commanded Zero to the computer. After the pod closes there is a small jolt of the pod being launched. The cryogenic gases start to fill the pod. "It's cold in here." said Mia shivering. "It's alright, I'm here." said Zero trying to comfort Mia. As Mia falls asleep in seconds from the gas Zero is barely able to stay awake. "Call out our name, quickly." said the Paksys suddenly. "Paksys!" screamed Zero. As he can no longer resist the gas his eyes shut. Now him and his sister are cryogenicaly frozen in time. As a portal opens up in front of the pod it flies through and appears in empty space.

**TBC**

**A/N: **I'm finally done revising the first chapter and sorry about cutting out a lot of the original chapter. I'll be working on my fics a lot more now that I have a new laptop The next Chapter will be called The New Vandread just wait till it done and uploaded you'll love it.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Vanguard

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else that is copyrighted in this story, but I do own the stuff I make up for it. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 2: The New Vanguard**

On the bridge of a large light blue space battleship. "Captain, we're receiving a distress signal 2500 meters ahead." said one of the bridge crew. "Put it on screen." commanded the elderly captain. The cryo pod that Mia and Zero are inside is now on a large monitor. "Ezra, is there any sign of life inside?" asked the captain. "Yes, there are two life signs in the pod." reported Ezra quickly. "Two huh, they must have been in a hurry to get away from something or someone. BC, send the Dread teams out to rescue whatever s in that pod!" ordered the captain. "Right Captain, "Dread teams scramble, retrieve that pod!" ordered BC over the ships intercom.

In the hanger a teenage boy is getting into an orange humanoid machine and about thirty women get into their futuristic looking fighter jets. All of them launch and fly toward the pod. "If this is another woman I'm gonna be pissed." said the teenage boy sarcastically.

"Hibiki, no matter what's in that pod we can't let the Harvesters get it!" scolded one of the young women in the dreads. "I know that Meia!" yelled Hibiki with a hint of anger in his voice. As an enemy warning alarm starts blaring. "Speak of the devil." Meia said quietly to herself. "Hey Mr. Alien let's combine." said a happy teenage girl. "Alright Dita, let's." said Hibiki in agreement. "Yay!" yelled a very happy Dita. As Dita's Dread and Hibiki's Vanguard combine into Vandread Dita. Dita is now sitting on Hibiki's lap. "Please don't move around so much?" asked Hibiki nervously. "Get that pod and go back to the Nirvana!" commanded Meia. As they fly in and grab the pod gently they try retreating to the Nirvana. "That was easy." Hibiki said a little cockily. As Vandread Dita gets blasted from behind. "Damn it! You guys are pissing me off!" screamed Hibiki in annoyance. "Owe, that hurt." moaned Dita. As the Vandread turns around two icicle shaped energy cannons move from the back to the shoulders, it charges energy and fires two high power energy beams at the Cube-type Harvesters. "Dita, Hibiki, are you two alright?" asked Meia. "Yeah, we're fine. Just keep them assholes off our back." reported Hibiki. As they finally get back to the Nirvana the remaining Dreads finish off the Cube-type Harvesters and return as well.

In the Infirmary the cryo pod is sitting on a table and a female engineer is working on opening it. "This thing is very old, older than the one that Misty came in but, I think I got it." said the engineer in achievement. "Okay, now let's see what's in this pod." said Hibiki curiously. As the pod opens slowly some of the women look a little disgusted at the sight of Zero with his arms around his little sister. "What the hell is going on here?" asked a confused Hibiki. As Zero starts opening his eyes. "Huh. Where am I?" asked Zero groggily. "Now that's just disgusting!" screamed Hibiki. "What are you talking about?" asked a sleepy and confused Zero. "You're holding that little girl." said Hibiki in annoyance. "This girl happens to be my little sister!" said fully awake Zero with anger in his voice. "She's your what?" asked Hibiki.

"Something is coming this way." Zero hears the Paksys in his head "Hey, aren't you people going to see what's coming this way." warned Zero.

As an alarm blares throughout the ship. "What going on!" demanded BC. "We're under attack by Harvesters again." reported Ezra."Dread teams scramble, take out those Harvesters!" ordered BC.

"Hey Mr. Alien lets go!" Dita said pulling him out of the room."What the hell? Looks like they want these kids." Hibiki said running toward the hanger. "Let's go kill these bastards!" said Hibiki as he climbs into his Vanguard. As everybody but the doctor runs out to get to there stations. "Where am I?" asked Zero as he slowly sits up with Mia in his arms. "You're in the Medical Bay on the Nirvana." said the Doctor calmly. "Who are you?" asked Zero. "My name is Duero." said Duero. "Nice to meet you. My name is Zero and my little sister's name is Mia." explained Zero. "You said that this girl is your sister, I'm knew that women have sisters but, I didn't know that men could have sisters." explained Duero. "You're kidding, right?" asked Zero with an anime style sweat-drop on the side of his head. "No, I'm not." said Duero. "Well, Mia and I have the same parents. That's why she is my sister." said Zero trying to explain to him. "I still do not completely understand." said Duero calmly. "Our father was a man and our mother was a woman." explained Zero in annoyance. "A man and a woman having kids, together?" repeated Duero. "Yes." said a very irritated Zero.

Meanwhile in the battle outside the ship. "You're not getting through!" screamed Hibiki. As the cube type harvesters start ganging up on Hibiki's' Vanguard and attacking it relentlessly. "Hibiki are you alright!" asked Meia. "I'm fine!" said a confident Hibiki as he slices half of them with the Vanguards sword. "Mr. Alien let's get rid of these guys!" said Dita. "Yeah, let's." agreed Hibiki.

In the Medical Bay where Zero and Mia are, Zero is asking a lot of questions. "Where are we right now and What year is it?" asked Zero. "Right now we are on the Nirvana, a ship that was created by a Colonization Ship and a Pirate Ship being fused by an explosion." explained Duero. "What caused the explosion? asked Zero. "A battleship from Tarak fired two torpedo's at the Pirate Ship, and the Colonization Ship that was in the line of fire, its Paksys Pragma engine…" Duero started. "Did you say Paksys Pragma engine!" Zero asked quickly interrupting Duero. "Yes, I did. Why?" asked Duero. "I've never heard of that kind of engine." said Zero trying to hide his connection with Paksys. "Where was I? Oh yes, the Paksys Pragma engine started up and teleported both ships away and fused them together. That is how the Nirvana was created." Duero said finishing the explanation.

Back outside the Nirvana in the battlefield. "We did it." said an exhausted Hibiki. "Good job everyone. Let's return to the Nirvana." said Meia over the com-system. "I want to learn more about that person." thought Meia to herself.

In the Medical Bay. "What was your other question" asked Duero. "What year is it?" replied Zero. "The year is 5005." answered Duero. "I'm 3000 years in the future." Zero thought to himself for a moment. "Would you come with me?" asked Duero. "Huh, yeah sure." answered Zero snapping out of his deep thought. As Duero leads him out of the Medical Bay.

He leads Zero into the Vanguard Hanger as Hibiki's Vanguard and the three Dreads that were affected by Paksys are returning. "What the hell is that!" screamed Zero in surprise. "That is a Vanguard." said Duero informatively. "Duero, what are you doing!" screamed Meia as she got out of her Dread. "I was showing Zero around the ship." explained Duero. "We don't even know if we can trust him!" yelled Meia loudly. "Everything will be fine." Duero reassured her. "Hey, I'm right here." said Zero waving his arms over his head. "Zero, where are you from?" asked Duero. "From Earth, why?" answered Zero. "You came from Earth, than I'm placing you under arrest." said Meia pointing that ring laser at him. "What for?" asked Zero. "It's just a precaution." said Meia. "Okay, I will cooperate with you." said Zero putting his hands behind his back. Meia puts some cuffs on him and takes him to the Brig.

In the Brig Zero is put into a cell with Laser bars going acrossed. "What about my sister?" asked Zero. "She's still sleeping isn't she, so we will take care of her for now." said Meia. "She'll be scared if I'm not there when she wakes up, and…" started Zero. "And, and what?" asked Meia. "She's the only family I have left." answered Zero. Meia walks away quietly without responding to him. "I don't want to be alone. Mom, Dad, and Mirage, are you all really gone?" Zero said quietly to himself. As Zero sits down in the corner and falls asleep almost instantly.

In the Vanguard hanger Hibiki is fixing the damage on his Vanguard. "Well partner, we won another battle together." said Hibiki to his Vanguard. "Hey Mr. Alien, I made some Rice Balls for you!" yelled Dita running with a giant plate of Rice Balls. "Rice Balls, alright!" Hibiki said jumping down from the Maintenance

On the bridge. "Captain, I placed the male from the pod in the holding cell." said Meia. "Why would you need to do that?" asked the elderly captain. "He's from Earth." replied Meia. "Let me talk to him, I'll get some answers." said the captain. "Alright captain, but right now he's asleep." said Meia. "I'm going to wake him up, and Meia don't follow me." said the captain as she leaves the bridge.

In the holding cell, the captain looks at the sleeping Zero with tears rolling down his cheeks. "You don't see very many men cry." the captain said to herself. "Wake up!" said the captain as she pushes Zero with her foot. "Huh. What's going on?" said Zero wiping the tears off his face. "I'm going to ask you a couple questions, so get up!" said the captain. "Ask away." said Zero. "First of all my name is Magno Vivan, what is your name?" asked Magno. "My name is Zero Stardust." replied Zero. "Well, now that I know who you are, you're from the Earth, right?" said Magno. "Yeah, sort of." answered Zero. "What do you mean 'sort of'." asked Magno. "I lived on a Federation Battleship." explained Zero. "So you came from an Earth Federation Battleship?" asked Magno. "Yes. But I'm not a soldier, I'm a civilian." replied Zero. "If you're a civilian, why where you on a battleship?" asked Magno. "My father is... was a scientist." answered Zero. "I see, then why were you in a Cryogenic Stasis pod?" asked Magno. "The battleship was attacked and…" Zero started but couldn't finish as tears start stinging his eyes. "I see. I'm sorry." Magno said apologizing. As an explosion outside rocks the Nirvana. "What the?" yelled Zero. "Captain, the harvesters are back and they brought one of the big guns!" BC told Magno over the com system. "I'll be right there!" replied Magno. "Well our little chat is over, I have to go back to the Bridge." said Magno as she walks out leaving the cell open "Huh. Why did she leave the cell open? Okay, I have to make a decision, I could stay here or I can go fight." Zero thought about it for a few minutes. "I'll fight, to protect this ship, Mia and myself." said Zero with a smile of determination on his face. He runs out and down the hall toward the hanger.

"Alright, they left some!" Zero said out loud. He climbs into the cockpit of a dark blue Vanguard. "Now let's see, power on." said Zero to quietly himself. He flips a switch and the Vanguard powers up, he tries moving the Vanguard. "This won't work it's too sluggish!" yelled Zero in frustration. "I can will help you, if you want." said the Paksys to Zero. "Can you make this Vanguard linked directly to my body." asked Zero. "Yes, I think I can do that." replied the Paksys. "Okay then thanks. Paksys!" screamed Zero, as he launches the Vanguard it gets surrounded by Green Paksys.

**TBC**

**AN**: Finally Chapter 2 is finished. Sorry it took so long but its worth waiting for good stuff, but I'll try to speed up on the next Chapter. I will be calling it 'The New type of Vandread'. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Type of Vandread

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else that is copyrighted in this story, but I do own the stuff I make up for it. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 3: The New Type of Vandread**

On the bridge where the crew is monitoring the battle. "Commander another Vanguard was just launched!" reported Ezra. "Who's piloting it!" demanded BC. "I don't know, they won't respond!" reported Ezra. As Captain Magno reenters the bridge. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Magno. "Captain?" asked a confused BC. "He wants to protect his little sister." said Magno. "You mean that's Zero in the Vanguard!" said BC surprised. "I think we can trust him." said Magno. "Right. Zero, do you copy?" asked BC through the com.

In the cockpit of Zeros' Vanguard, he is standing in the center wearing a skin tight fight suit, as the com is blinking on and off through static. "Ze…do…ou…opy…" said BC though the static. "Yes, I hear you, but it's full of static." reported Zero calmly while boosting the signal. As he flies into the battlefield with no visible weapons on the Vanguard.

On the bridge of the Nirvana. "Commander, Zero has no weapons at all, he can't fight the harvesters like that." reported Ezra. "What?" asked BC. "I don't need a weapon, it would just slow me down." replied Zero.

In the battlefield the Cube-type's are moving so fast that no one is able to hit them. "Damn it, they're to fast. I can't hit them!" yelled Hibiki. "Let's fuse, it might be the only way to win!" said Dita. "Don't forget about me." said one of women in a red dread. "Jura, what do you think you're doing? Get back into position." ordered Meia. "I came to help Hibiki." said Jura. "I'm fine." yelled Hibiki quickly. As Zero reaches the battlefield he sees Dita's Dread and Hibiki's Vanguard fly close and a bright light shine as they fuse into Vandread Dita. "What is that?" asked Zero without thinking for a second. "What's going on, why are you in that Vanguard?" demanded Meia. "Wait that to big to be a Vanguard." thought Meia. "I'm going to help you." said Zero with a grin. "Leave now, we don't need your help." ordered Meia as cube types start flying towards her from behind. As Zero blasts five cube types with his hand. "Don't worry about me, but pay attention to the battle." Zero reassured her. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself. Go over and join Jura." said Meia. "Okay, thanks." said Zero. "Oh new boy, over here." said Jura in a high voice. "Oh brother, I have to listen to that." thought Zero to himself. "My name is Zero!" he yelled at Jura. "Well Zero, it's nice to meet you, my name is Jura." said Jura. "Alright, lets get back to the battle." ordered Zero. "His vanguard looks almost like Hibiki's but its bigger. I wonder if it can fuse." thought Jura. As Jura flies close to Zero and tries to start the fusion. "What the hell, don't let yourself drift out of position!" ordered Zero harshly as he moves away from Jura. "Darn it, why didn't he stay still." yelled Jura to herself. "Here they come, get ready." ordered Zero. As a huge group of cube types fly towards them. "This is where you stop. ZG tech level one, Fire Balls." yelled Zero as he grips his right wrist with his left hand, he shoots five balls of fire from the hand of the Vanguard. The Harvesters stop and try to evade but are hit directly. "What was that?" demanded Meia over the com link to Zero. "I'll explain later, don't worry." said Zero. "They come from above." said the Paksys to Zero. "Okay." replied Zero. "ZG tech level one, Fire Balls." yelled Zero as he grips his right wrist again. The Harvesters scatter this time and fly around the balls. The balls turn and follow as the cube types fly at Zero's Vanguard. "Hey, watch out." yelled Meia as she rams him out of the way. As they collide, the cockpit of the Vanguard lights up, as Meia's Dread splits into five pieces, two pieces attach to its arm, two to the legs, and the last to the chest and head raping around to its back, metallic white angel wing sprout from the Vanguards back.

On the bridge of the Nirvana. "What the hell is that?" asked BC. "It's a new style of Vandread." reported Ezra. "I see, it's not a Vandread." said Magno. "Captain?" asked BC. "...It's a Dreadguard." said Magno hesitating for a minute. "A Dreadguard." repeated BC. "Zero, Meia, are you two alright." asked BC through the com.

On the inside of the Dreadguard's cockpit, "Um...We're alright but..." started Zero. "Captain, we have a very awkward situation here." said Meia trying to keep from yelling. "What kind of situation?" asked Magno.

On the Bridge the monitor turns on and it shows Zero behind Meia in the same skin tight fight suit. "What in the world?" asked Magno trying not to laugh. Meia and Zero are both blushing from embarrassment One of the bridge crew starts to snicker, and then bursts out laughing. "Hey shut up, why are you laughing!" yelled Zero even more embarrassed "It's just that I never thought I'd see Meia in 'that' position." said a young teenage girl with blue hair. "Well, no one asked you Misty!" yelled Meia more embarrassed then Zero is. "Enough!" demanded Magno. "Get back to the battle at hand. We can talk about this later." ordered Magno.

Back in the cockpit. "I know you don't trust me yet, but you will have to cooperate with me on this just once, and ignore the thing poking you." said Zero. "Let's get this over with already." replied Meia still a little red in the face. "I'll do the body movements, so loosen your muscles, and repeat after me. ZG tech level one, Fire Balls." explained Zero. "So all I have to say is that." asked Meia. "Yes, but we have to say it at the same time or it won't work." said Zero. "It still won't work." said the Paksys in his head. "What do you mean?" said Zero out loud without thinking. "What, I didn't say anything?" answered Meia confused at why he asked that. "Huh, oh don't worry about that, I sometimes say stuff when no one even says anything." said Zero covering for his outburst. "Well, lets get on with this." said Meia looking a little bit irritated. As Zero grips the right wrist with the left hand they both yell out ZG tech level one, Fire Balls, but nothing happens. "What's going on, it didn't work?" asked Zero. "Everything was right, wasn't it?" asked Meia. "You must call on my power." said the Paksys. "I can't." replied Zero in his head. "I don't know what they would do me if they found out about you being inside of me." said Zero in his head. "To protect everyone, you must call on me." said the Paksys reminding him of what he must do. As about one-thousand cube-type harvesters gather together and create a dark Super Vandread and it starts flying towards the Nirvana. "No, I won't let you get them! Paksys, I need your power!" screamed Zero really loud. As the Dreadguard shines bright green, the right arm jolts out and a green energy sword materializes in it. The Dreadguard flies right towards the copy and slashes strait through it with speed never seen before.

In the Nirvana. "What was that?" asked BC. "There's more to that boy than we thought." said Magno curiously. "The power the Dreadguard has is incredible." said BC. "We must find out how they did that." said Magno.

In the cockpit of the Dreadguard. "Zero, what just happened?" asked Meia breathing heavily. "Please, don't tell anyone about this?" asked Zero also breathing heavily. "Alright, I won't tell anyone." said Meia starting to catch her breath. "I have been infused with..." started Zero as he leans forward asleep. "Infused? Infused with what?" asked Meia. "Paksys." said Zero very lightly in his sleep. "Paksys? How could he have been infused with Paksys?" asked Meia to herself. "I should tell the captain, but I said I wouldn't tell anyone." said Meia to herself. As the Harvest Flagship retreats and the dreads finish off the remaining cube types then return to the Nirvana. Dreadguard Meia and Vandread Dita split and all but the sleeping Zero start returning to the Nirvana. "Miss Gosco could you recover Zero and his Vanguard." asked Meia. "I'm already on my way." said Gosco as she flies out and retrieves Zero's Vanguard.

**TBC**

**A/N:** YAY! I finally got the 3rd Chapter finished and I already started on Chapter 4: Lost Memories. But please be patient it might take a little while for me to think of a some more ideas. To all Meia fans, NO I'M NOT GETTING WITH HER! She isn't bad it's just I have other plans for her. Anyways I need to stop rambling about the future and end this so like always, PLEASE R&R! Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Memories

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else that is copyrighted in this story, but I do own the stuff I make up for it. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 4: Lost Memories**

In the hanger where the modified Dreads and Vanguards are docked for maintenance, Zero is being helped out of his Vanguard by Duero. After he gets him out he sets him on a stretcher and they rush him to the medical bay. "Well he isn't injured." said Duero. "How long do you think he will sleep for?" asked Magno. "Not sure, but he was put through a lot of stress since he awoke from his Cryo-sleep." reported Duero. "And his sister still hasn't awoken yet." added Duero. As Zero starts to sit up. "We will be after this person for as long as it takes, so be prepared for your inevitable destruction." said a deep and mysterious voice from Zero's mouth, as he falls back down on the medical table. "What was that all about?" asked Magno. As Meia suddenly walks into the room. "How's Zero doing?" asked Meia. "He's doing fine, he's just sleeping." said Duero. "You're now concerned about him, Meia?" asked Magno curiously. "It's just that, he could be useful in the battles to come." said Meia.

As Zero sits up and yawns. "That was a good nap, what did I miss?" asked Zero. "Not much, but you've been asleep for a little while." said Duero. As the sound of rustling sheets draws there attention to the other side of the room. "Big brother, what's going on?" asked Mia as she rubs her eyes. "Mia, we've been rescued." said Zero as he jumps up and runs to his sister. "What?" asked Mia looking a little dazed & confused. "Don't you remember, we were cryogenic frozen." said Zero. "I can't remember." said Mia as she holds her head. Duero walks over toward her. She screams and buries her face into Zero's chest crying, he hugs her trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay Mia." he said trying to keep from crying himself. "Captain, is there any extra rooms on this ship?" asked Zero. "There might be a few rooms left, why?" asked Magno. "We need to be able to sleep somewhere other then here." said Zero as he looks around at the main room in the medical bay. "You have a point, but don't you need two rooms?" asked Magno. "No, we will share a room like we did before." said Zero calmly. Duero and Meia's eyes go a little wide. "Hey, what's wrong with me and her living in the same room?" asked Zero looking at both of them. "There is no problem with me, so you two will share a room." said Magno. "Thanks. And what is it with everyone looking at me when I'm with Mia?" asked Zero. Magno walks over and starts whispering in his ear. "Men and women have been split for about one-hundred years." she whispered. Zero's jaw drops in shock. "You mean that they don't know what sex is?" asked Zero. "That's right, no one on this ship knows but me, and I'm not going to try to teach some of these childish people." said Magno with a smile. "Well, I may only be 19 years old but I have learned all the stuff that would help them with their personal lives." explained Zero. Magno stands there thinking for a minute. "It would be better for the next generation to know what sex really is. Alright, when you're not in a battle you will be the ships Sexual Education teacher." ordered Magno. "Yes captain." said Zero as he does the old Earth salute. "And you start right away." added Magno. "Wait, I can't start right now, I don't even have any materials ready yet." explained Zero. As Hibiki runs in and dives behind a table. "Don't tell her I'm here, please?" asked Hibiki quietly. "Mr. Alien, where'd you go." asked Dita smiling. "I see why you wanted me to start now." said Zero with a anime-style sweat drop on the back of his head. "Okay, Dita is it. Could you come with me for a minute?" asked Zero. "Um, sure I guess." answered Dita. As Zero starts leading her out, he waves his hand at his side as a signal for Hibiki to get out of there. "He's not that bad after all." said Hibiki. He jumps up and Mia latches onto his arm still crying "What the hell? Let go!" yelled Hibiki trying to pull his arm free, but her grip is just to tight. "Meia, could you take Mia to the empty room close to your room?" asked Magno. "But captain that means Zero and I will have to..." started Meia. "I know, share the bathroom." said Magno finishing what Meia tried to say.

In the hall near the modified Vanguard and Dread hanger where Zero is leading Dita. "Now Dita, I want to ask you a few questions?" asked Zero. "Okay." said Dita with a smile. "I want to know how you feel when you're around Hibiki?" asked Zero. "Um well, my heart starts racing and it gets a little hard to breath." said Dita blushing. "Anything else?" asked Zero. "No, not really." replied Dita. "Okay Dita. Have you ever loved anything so much you would do anything for them or it?" asked Zero. "Well yeah, but not like Mr. Alien." said Dita. "That settles it then you're deeply in love with Hibiki." said Zero. "Um really?" asked Dita with tears stinging her eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Zero looking at her confused "I'm fine, nothings wrong." said Dita wiping the tears out of her eyes. "You shouldn't hide your feelings it will only hurt you more later." said Zero. "Are you sure?" asked Dita with the tears still stinging her eyes. "Yes, I have done that for a very long time now." said Zero as he steps in front of Dita and gently pulls her close to him, she starts crying uncontrollably and Zero just caresses the back of her head trying to calm her down. "It's okay, let it all out. I'll be here when ever you need to talk don't worry." said Zero gently in her ear. "If you want I'll be like an older brother." he added. "Wait, you're a man?" asked Dita with confusion all over her face. "What, yeah of course I am?" said Zero with a smile. "I thought you were a woman. Since you have really long hair in a braid." said Dita smiling. "Oh yeah, I forgot about how long my hair is." said Zero as he pulls his hair in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just never seen a guy with hair that long." said Dita with a little redness on her cheeks. "If you're embarrassed, don't worry I will not tell anyone, and I mean anyone about what we talked about." said Zero as he put a hand on her shoulder. She jumps from being startled, and slips backward, Zero reacts quickly and catches her. Their eyes meet and they stare into each others for a minute, their hearts are racing extremely fast as Zero leans in close and gently kisses Dita on the lips. Her eyes go wide but then she closes them. For about five minutes they're locked together like that then they separate, both of them are blushing. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." said Zero still blushing. "Well, I don't really know what that was, but it felt kinda nice. My heart is still racing." said Dita blushing a lot more then Zero. "That's right, you don't know what kissing is, do you?" asked Zero looking at her. Her face is lit up with happiness. Zero takes a step backwards with a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Could you please teach me how to make Mr. Alien like me?" asked Dita smiling and stepping closer to Zero. "Um, god damn it, how can I say no to such a beautiful young woman." said Zero slouching to the left a bit. "Oh thank you Mr. Zero." said Dita as she hug him tightly. "But first, I need to go check on my sister." said Zero as he walks out of the hanger, Dita follows behind him.

Meanwhile in the room next door to Meia's. "She's finally fallen asleep." thought Meia. "Brother, where are we?" said Mia in her sleep. "Why am I so worried about her? I don't know all that much about them." thought Meia. As Zero finds his room with the help of Dita. "Thanks for the help. I'll be fine now." said Zero. "No problem." said Dita with a smile. Zero turns around to see Meia sitting on the bed next to Mia. "Oh you stayed with her until she fell asleep? Thanks." said Zero calmly but surprised. "Yes, but I really don't know why I stayed." said Meia quietly. "To tell you the truth, we aren't really brother and sister." said Zero quietly. "What do you mean?" asked Meia looking little bit confused "Well, we have the same dad but..." started Zero. As he wipes some tears out of his eyes. "My mother died shortly after I was born, so I really didn't know her that well." said Zero trying to hold back. "My dad was in so much pain from the loss of mom he tried to fill in with someone else, so he started dating his assistant, and well stuff happened and Mia was born." explained Zero. "The funny thing is Mia is the spitting image of my mom. I really don't know how, but I was always there with her acting as her guardian since dad was in the lab most of the day." said Zero with tears starting to run down his cheeks with no sign of stopping. "I really don't know what to say." said Meia. "I've never seen a man cry like this." thought Meia. "Beware, immense danger coming toward the ship!" said the Paksys loudly. "Shit, lets go Meia." said Zero with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Meia. "No time." said Zero as he runs out the room and down the hall toward the hanger. "What the?" asked Meia to herself.

Outside the Nirvana, a flagship is already sending out all the smaller Harvesters. As the Dreads and Vanguards launch, they gather into squads. "Zero, you're in my squad now!" commanded Meia. "That's fine by me." said Zero. As ten cube-types merge into a sphere and starts flying at the Nirvana. "No, do not let that thing hit!" yelled Zero through the com. "Why? It can't get through the shield." answered Meia. "No, it will penetrate at that velocity!" yelled Zero as he races after it. The Cube-type Sphere is moving faster than Zero can. It slams into the shield with a powerful force it passes right through and explodes on contact to the side of the Nirvana. "NO!" yelled Zero. "Zero, get back here and fight, that's an order!" yelled Meia. "Your sister was caught near that explosion." said the Paksys. "Meia, wasn't my sister near the area of impact?" asked Zero. She sits in her Dread silent. "Answer me dammit!" yelled Zero. "I'm sorry. Yes, she was near it." said Meia quietly. "No, it can't be. No, it can't be." he repeated over and over. "NOOOO, MIA! " yelled Zero with tears flowing without signs of stopping as he flies back to the Nirvana. "What are you doing, get back out here?" ordered Meia. "No, I have to check on my sister." answered Zero without hesitation. "Meia, let him go." said Magno. "But Captain..." started Meia. "His sister is the last of his family." interrupted Magno. "Alright." answered Meia.

In the hanger Zero shuts down and jumps out of his Vanguard without letting the fight suit retract, he runs down the hall toward the room where his sister was sleeping. When he arrives in the hall, fires are raging everywhere, he runs through the flames looking carefully for Mia. "Brother." said a soft voice from behind a wall of fire. "Mia, dammit the fire is to strong. I can't get any closer." said Zero covering his face as flames shoot up at him. "Wait a minute, Paksys I need some of your power!" yelled Zero. As he is surrounded by a very light bubble of green Paksys, he walks through the flames without them burning him, Mia is lying in the middle of the room in a puddle of blood breathing heavily. "No, Mia!" yelled Zero as he quickly rushes over to her, picks her up and carries her out. When they are out of the flames the Paksys bubble disappears. "Brother, it hurts." whimpered Mia curled up in his arms in an unconscious state. Zero runs toward the Medical Bay as fast as he can.

In the Medical Bay, Zero bursts in with Mia in his arms. "What happened?" asked Duero. "She was caught in that explosion." said Zero. "Okay, I'll do what I can." said Duero. "I'm not leaving her side." said Zero with a fearful tone in his words. "Alright, but stay out of my way." said Duero.

Back outside in the battle the dread teams are trying their best but losing. "Meia, I don't think we're going to win this battle." said Jura frantically. "We can't lose! Not now, not ever!" said Meia, determined not to lose. "All remaining dreads return to the Nirvana! We're retreating for now." said BC over the com. "No, we can't retreat!" said Meia. "Return now Meia, we can't lose you to the Harvest." said Magno. "But Captain." said Meia.

Back in the Medical Bay, Duero is closing the wounds on Mia. "Okay, that's all I can do for now." said Duero. "Is she gonna to be alright?" asked Zero. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she should make it." said Duero. "Maybe you should do a blood transfusion, just in case." said Zero. "A blood transfusion. Yes, that might help her chances." said Duero. "Here, this is a record of my sisters' and my medical history. Luckily we have the same blood type." said Zero as he hands Duero a disc. "Well are you going to give your sister some blood or do you want someone else to give her some?" asked Duero. "Don't forget about me being inside your body." reminded the Paksys. "Take mine and give it to her as quick as possible." said Zero. "Paksys turn your color from green to crimson." said Zero in his head. "I will but this is a bad idea." said the Paksys. "I'm probably the only one that can help my sister!" yelled Zero in his head. As Zero lies down on a table next to Mia, Duero gets the equipment ready for the transfusion. "Mia, I know this is extremely dangerous, since you're only my half sister." thought Zero. "Okay, are you ready to start?" asked Duero. "Of course I'm ready." said Zero quickly. Duero straps a thin tube with a small needle on the end closest to him and the other end to Mia, a machine in the center of the tube starts pulling blood from Zero through the tube into Mia's arm. "Duero, do you think Mia will survive?" asked Zero. "Yes." answered Duero. After a few minutes Duero stops the machine from pulling more blood from Zero and finishes transferring what was still in the tube into Mia. "They need you in the battle desperately." said the Paksys. "Duero I have to go help outside in the battle. Please take care of my sister?" asked Zero. "Of course." answered Duero. "Thanks." said Zero as he runs out of the medical bay and toward the hanger. When he gets there he climbs into his Vanguard turns in back on and launches.

Just outside the Nirvana the Dreads and Vanguard are all inside the shield. "It's about time you got back out here!" yelled Hibiki. "Shut up! I'm fucking sick of you yelling at me!" yelled Zero loudly. Everyone is shocked about the outburst of Zero. "Why is everyone just sitting inside the shield?" asked Zero. "We couldn't win, so we retreated." said Meia quietly. "Mr. Zero, is your sis..." began Dita. "I'm gonna kill those fuckers for what they did to my sister!" interrupted Zero as he flies out of the shield alone and at the Harvest flagship. "Your time to die you, FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Zero. "PAKSYS I NEED YOUR POWER!" screamed an enraged Zero. As his Vanguard starts glowing bright green. He puts the base of his palms together, he yells out. "ZG Tech level ten, Sang Chin Fu Chi Ra Dou!" yelled Zero extremely loud, as a huge beam of pure energy blasts from the hands of the Vanguard, the beam flies strait at the Flagship so fast it doesn't have time to react, it hits and goes right through it disintegrating everything that it touches. After about five minutes the beam dies out, and Zero's Vanguard shuts down by itself. "Zero, are you alright?" asked Meia. No response from Zero. Suddenly his Vanguard looks up and thrusts toward the Nirvana, but gets sucked backward by a vortex that is just starting to open where it was just floating. The Vanguard tries fighting the suction of the portal but it loses the struggle and is suck in, the vortex closes after he goes in. "What just happened?" asked Meia.

On the bridge of the Nirvana. "Zero has been lost from the radar!" reported Ezra. As Mia walks into the bridge with a dazed expression on her face. "He new the dangers on using my power he even passed some of me into his little sister." said the Paksys through Mia. "What are you talking about." asked Magno. "Zero was infused with a Paksys from an alternate universe. The side effects very with how much power he calls for. He called for so much power this time he caused a space-time distortion." said the Paksys. "Do you know where the portal took him?" asked Magno. "Another dimensions." said the Paksys. "Another dimension, how are we supposed to help him?" asked Meia as she walks onto the bridge. "You don't. He has to find his own way back. He will reappear in the same area that he passed through the portal." said the Paksys. "I think we should stay here until he returns captain." suggested Meia. "Of course Meia, and it's not just for your feelings for him either." said Magno. Meia turns away from the captain, blushing slightly. "I don't have feelings for him." argued Meia.

Inside the cockpit of Zero's Vanguard. "You must wake up, Zero." said the Paksys. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks around. "What's going on? Why is the power off?" questioned Zero. "We have been sucked into a spacial vortex." said the Paksys. He reactivates the Vanguard and looks around. Everywhere he looks is a rainbow colored tube moving really fast in same direction as him.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay, Chapter 4 is done and now on to the next chapter. Up next Chapter 5: Gates. I wonder what will happen next. Like always, please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5 Gates

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else that is copyrighted in this story, but I do own the stuff I make up for it. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 5: Gates**

Inside Zero's Vanguard, he is just sitting there letting himself be taken wherever the portal wants to. "This is really boring." said Zero. "I think the end is comming up." said the Paksys. As the rainbow tube turns black and the Vanguard gets grabbed by a gravitational pull from a blue planet. "Crap, the planets gravity has us! I can't break free!" said Zero trying to escape the pull. "We are entering the atmosphere." said the Paksys. "Paksys, I need a atmospheric entree sheild!" yelled Zero. As a large green sheild forms in the hands of the Vanguard. Zero corrects the angle of entree to avoid burning up in the atmosphere. A warning appears all around Zero. "Crap, what now?" asked Zero. "Your machines energy is almost completely drained." answered the Paksys. "I better cut the busters until I need them." thought Zero. He cuts the busters that were slowing his decent and the Vanguard starts falling faster at the ground. The area that he was heading towards looked exactly like Japan. At the last posible minute he hits the busters on full blast stoping him in mid-air about ten feet off the ground, the power cuts off and the Vanguard drops in the water with a large splash. Zero gets up and opens the hatch of the Vanguard, manually. He takes a deep breath, the air is crisp and clean, it fills him with new vigor. He looks around where he landed and notices there is a crowd starting to gather on the beach. "Crap." he thought as he jumps off the Vanguard still wearing the fight suit. As a police officer walks up to him. "Son, what is that and why is it sitting in the water?" asked the officer. "He can't tell you, it's top secret." said a man walking toward them. "Isn't that right?" asked the man. "Yes sir." said Zero. He hits a button on his wrist and the Vanguards' cockpit closes and it slides into the water. "That should work until it is recharged." thought Zero. The man starts walking away and Zero follows after him. "Thanks for your help back there." said Zero. "It was no problem. But would you please come with me?" asked the man. "Sure I guess, but could you tell me where I am?" asked Zero. "I will tell you what you want to know, when we arrive at our destination." said the man. "Well alright." replied Zero.

For about thirty minutes they walked and eventually arrived at an old fasion Japanese school. "Why are at a school?" asked Zero. "Just follow me." replied the man. As an alarm starts beeping in Zero's pocket. "Crap, I forgot about my cell phone." thought Zero as he quickly reached into his pocket trying to shut it off. "Eight, seven, six, six, six, five, four, three, two, one..." It started but Zero shut it off before it got playing to loud. "That was to close." thought Zero with a sigh of relief. "What was that?" asked the man looking at Zero. "It was nothing." said Zero calmly. As the man stops in front of an office door and goes in waving Zero to follow. "Can we trust him?" asked the Paksys. "I think we can." answerd Zero. When he walks in the man is standing behind his desk. "Come on don't just stand there." said the man as he jestures for him to sit. Zero sits down and the man follows after him. "Now, you said you wanted to know where you are?" asked the man. "Yeah, where am I and what year is it?" asked Zero. "The year is 1971 and we're in Japan." answerd the man. Zero suddenly has a horrified look on his face. "I'm in the past, I could tare the fabric of time if I stay here too long." thought Zero. A telephone rings and snaps Zero from his thoughts. "Yes. I'll be there in a minute." said the man into the phone and hangs it up. "Hold onto your chair." said the man as he pushes a button on his desk. The chairs that they're sitting in quickly sink into the floor. "What the hell?" yelled Zero as his chair is sliding down a metalic tube and comes out in a big underground command center. "What is all this?" asked Zero with wide eyes. "Your mech was retreived and brought here for repairs." said the man. "And I must ask you, if you would help us fight the Invader threat on Earth?" asked the man pointing at him. "I don't know." replied Zero. "What's in it for me?" asked Zero. As alarms start sounding all around. "What now?" asked Zero, sounding a little annoyed. A few minutes later two teen boys and four teen girls arrive through the different tubes on the walls. "Commander, what's going on?" asked one of the teenage boy. "Para-frequencies, huge!" reported one of the women at a computer. "Gatekeeper team, go out and stop the Invader threat!" ordered the commander. "Roger, for AEGIS!" said the six teens. As they move their right hand from over their heart in a ninty degree angle up giving the peace sign. "The fuck is that all about?" he asked himself. "I'll help you guys until I can find a way to go home." he said. "That's good, aprentice gatekeeper." said the commander. "Now could you show me where my 'mech' is?" asked Zero getting serious. "Of course." said the commander.

The commander leads the group to the hanger. "Commander, this mech is so much more complicated than the gate-robo." said a young boy. "Hey, get away from there!" yelled Zero as he runs up to his Vanguard. "Call me Specs, and I was just trying to repair it, but I couldn't get the cockpit open." said the boy. "It doesn't need repaired, it just has to recharge." said Zero as he climbs up and open the cockpit with a button that is next to the hatch. "That's how it opens." said the boy. "I DON'T want you to touch my mech." said Zero looking at the boy. "Unless I say you can." he added typing on a panel really fast. "Good, I've got enough power to help you, if you need me!" yelled Zero from the cockpit. "Alright Gatekeeper team go out and stop the Invader threat." said the commander. "And if anyone wants to know, my name is Zero Stardust." he said sticking his head out from the cockpit. As everyone but Zero gets into a bus with a med size mech lieing down inside. The bus starts driving up a long ramp leading to the surface. "Commander, how do I get out of here?" asked Zero. The commander points toward a large elavator in the corner. "Thanks." he said. "You may need this." he said throwing an Earth Defence Liscenes up to him. Zero looks at it and nods.

Later in the area where the Invaders are attacking the Gatekeepers are just arriving and Zero is landing from above. "He can fly." said one of the girls. About a hundred grey skin people with black suits, black ten gallon hat, and black sunglasses look and them. "Are those the Invaders?" asked Zero looking down from his cockpit. "Yes." said the person getting into the mech. "Let's take them out before they call for their leader." said the boy in the mech. Suddenly a person with the same grey skin rises from the ground, he is wearing a red suit, red ten gallon hat, and black sunglasses rises from the ground and says. "Fusion." as all the Invaders melt together and form a large mech about the size of the Vanguard. "Looks like you guys did need my help for this one after all." said Zero looking at the Invaders new form. "Commence termination." said the mech with a deep voice. Zero grapples with it to stop it from attacking. "You guys move, I will hold it back." yelled Zero. But they don't move. "They can't hear you." said the Paksys. "Paksys, link me to their minds for speaking only." said Zero. "Okay, you can talk to them." said the Paksys. "Move that bus, before I lose my grip!" yelled Zero. They all look around but reverse the bus fast and the mech inside jumps out. "You can't have all the fun!" said the boy in the mech. "Fine just don't get killed." said Zero. The boy charges in and yells gate open. As two rings one inside the other and spining in opposite directions appear in front of him. "Vacuas Missle!" he yells as a burst of air launchs out at the red spot on the Invaders head. The Invader dodges it and launchs a black ball of Invaders at him. A few arrows fly through the ball and it turns to crystals. "What the hell." said Zero. "I have analized where there power is coming from." said the Paksys. "Where? I need that power." said Zero with a crazy look in his eyes. "It's those rings, they are connected to another demention." said the Paksys. "When I say what they said, open the portal." demanded Zero. "Gate Open!" yelled Zero. At the same time the Paksys opens the portal and two white rings form in front of Zero's Vanguard. He punchs through the gate and a bolt of white energy launchs at the Invaders and hits from all directions. The Invader mech explodes into crystals. "Amazing, he took it out with one attack." said one of the girls. "Lets return to the base." said Zero with an evil smile and glowing black eyes. "Yeah." said another girl.

When they arrive at the Command Center they report to the commander but Zero stays in his Vanguard. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked gripping his head in pain. "I think the power was to much for your mind to handle." said the Paksys. "No duh!" yelled Zero sarcasticly finally getting control of his mind. "Damn, I have to be careful with that power." he said quietly. He opens the hatch and jumps out, landing in front of the commander. "The Gate of Light." said the commander. Zero jumps back quickly hitting his head on the Vanguard. "Don't do that!" he yelled rubbing his head. "It's time to introduce you to the rest of the Gatekeepers." said the commander. "Alright, lets get this over with." said Zero with a sigh. "The first Gatekeeper of AEGIS Far East Branch, Ruriko Ikusawa." he said pointing towards a teen girl wearing a school uniform and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Ruriko steps forward and extends her hand he gladly shakes it and when they release she steps back. "The young man in the a dark blue uniform is the leader of the team and the second Member of the Gatekeepers, Shun Ukiya." said the commander as Shun stepped forward and extended his hand. "The third member of the Gatekeepers is Reiko Asagiri." Reiko steps forward and stumbles over her own feet. "Ow, that hurt." she said rubbing her face. A sweatdrop slides down the side of everyones head. "The fourth member is Chotaro Banba AKA Big Boss." continued the commander. "Greetings new friend!" shouted Big Boss as he grabs Zero's hand and starts shaking it. "Hey, hands off!" yelled Zero as he flips him off with just the flick of his wrist sending him cratering into the far wall. "Amazing!" yelled Shun. "We will need to measure your strength later." said the commander looking at Big Boss. "The fifth member is Kaoru Konoe." he added as the last teen steps forward. "Hello it's nice to meet you." said Kaoru. "Well now, there are some really cute girls around here." said Zero winking at her. She turns away blushing slightly. "Stop that, it's embarrassing." she said quietly. "Finally the last member of the team, Fen Fei-Ling." announced the commander as the young teen steps forward. "Hello." she said. "Okay, like I said earlier my name is Zero Stardust." he said. "Now that everyone knows how you are we can start your tests." said the commander. "I think I'm a little to old to be in school." said Zero. "Oh, how old are you?" asked the commader. "I'm 19 years old." he snaped. "Well then, you can work down here." said the commander. "Hell no, I've been trained to be a soldier not an engineer!" yelled Zero. "Who would train a teen to be a soldier?" demanded the commander. "I... I can't tell you." said Zero quietly looking at the floor. "Why not!" yelled the commander. "Because, I can't!" yelled Zero as he quickly turns and jumps up into his Vanguard. Once he gets in it closes, but he doesn't turn it on. The commander turns and walks out quickly still trying to act calm. "Dammit, I had to say I was a soldier didn't I." he thought while sitting there. A light knocking on the outside of the cockpit snaps him from his thoughts. He turns on the cameras to see who it is. "It's Kaoru." he thought. "Paksys open a mind link between me and her only." said Zero quietly. "Okay, it's open." said the Paksys. "I'm not from here, you know that don't you?" asked Zero. She stumbles backwards from hearing his voice in her head. The Vanguard activates and catches her gently. "Careful I don't want you to get hurt." he said opening the cockpit. He raises the hand to the cockpit. "Come inside, I don't want the hatch open very long." said Zero quietly. "Well alright." she said climbing into the cockpit. When she's completely inside the Vanguard closes. "And don't worry I won't hurt you." he said suddenly. She eyes him curiously. "Who are you really?" she asked. He shrugged and said. "I'm Zero." He looks at her and sighs. "Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone." he said. "I don't know." she said looking down. "Please, promise me." he said desperately. "Okay, I promise." she said with a nod. "My name is Zero Stardust, I was born in the year 1986..." he started. "1986 thats impossible!" she yelled loudly. "Let me continue. My dad worked for the government, developing new weapons for the Militaries of the USA." he continued. "But what does that have to do with you?" she asked. "I'm getting there. My family had to go where he went so we all got stuck on an Interstellar Battleship where he did his experiments. When he was working I had to take care of my baby sister." he said pausing for some moment. "What about your mother?" asked Kaoru softly. Looking down at his feet and lets a few tears fall. "My mom passed away shorty after giving birth to my sister." he said wipping his face off. "I'm sorry to hear that." said Kaoru softly. She moves a little closer to him. "Let me continue." he said pulling himself from those painful memories. "When I was about 10 years old, I started bumping into stuff, because my eyes had a flaw in them." he said rubbing his shins. "But you don't seem like your struggling to see anything." she said. "I'm not, anymore." he said quietly. "Opps, please continue." said Kaoru. "Yeah. Well since I was on a Military Battleship I had to do something to be able to keep myself out of trouble. I was young and didn't know what signing, but I signed a training form for the new Space Ops learning all these powerful techni..." he said as he trailed off. "What's wrong?" asked a worried Kaoru. "I know why I am here now, it never hit me till now." said Zero. He jumps up and starts up the Vanguard. "I have ninty-five percent power. I can go back to my deminsion." he said laughing. "Zero, you're scaring me." she said pushing against the back of the cockpit. "I want to know something, do you like me?" asked Zero. "What, I don't know what you're talking about?" she said clinching her right hand over her heart. "Please, yes or no." he said. "I started to, until you going crazy." she said quietly. His eyes go wide and he falls to his knees, he quickly hits a button on the console. "Run quickly, before I lose myself." struggling to talk. "What's going on?" asked Kaoru. "Just go!" yelled Zero turning to look at her, his eyes are glowing black and an aura of black energy is starting to flow from his body. "Gate Open." he said with a distorted evil voice. As the white rings open they reverse direction and the white shatters, turning the gate black. "ZG tech level five, Black Lightining." said Zero stepping out of the Vanguard.

In the meeting room alarms start blaring all around. "What's going on!" demaned the commander. "Paranormal Frequencies, all around us." said a man from the computers. "Asemable the Gatekeepers!" ordered the commander. All of a sudden the wall with a bolt of black lightining flashing through it. "Well commander I will be leaving the team as of right now, and I'm taking this one with me if you want her back bring my Vanguard to Parlament building within one hour, or she dies." he said holding an unconcious Kaoru. He blasts the ceiling a bolt of black lightining and vanishes in the smoke laughing.

A few moments later Zero is standing in front of Parlament Building hold Kaoru over his shoulder. He jumps into the air landing on top of the building, he sets her down and ties her up with metal pipes that were nearby. "Now I wait." he said laughing menacingly. Moments later the police and news crews start showing up. "Breaking news, a young man has kidnapped a member of the heroic Gatekeepers team that save us from certain doom two years ago and is holding her captive on top of the Parlament Building." said a reporter. The police keep a crowd away from the building. "You people are lucky I'm not here to kill any of you." he said floating upside down above the reporter. People in the crowd start throwing stone at him but none even reach him. "You people are fools, no one can hurt me!" he yelled as he floats back to the roof. About an hour later a transport helicopter lands in the front grounds of the Parlament Building. The Vanguard is wheeled out and set on the ground. "We brought what you wanted, now return Kaoru to us!" yelled Shun. "Alright." said Zero as he released her. Her eyes jerk open and she screams. "Princess Kaoru!" yelled Big Boss as he charges in jumps up on top the the building. "The true power of the heart is darkness. Gate Open, Black Lightining." he said. "No!" yelled Kaoru as she jumps in front of the bolt. It hits her directly in the chest. Everyones mouths hang open in shock. "No, what am I doing." said Zero looking at his hands, the energy is still flowing out. "Please stop this Zero..." said Kaoru as her body falls limp. Zero starts shaking violently as suddenly his energy starts going critical. "What's happening to him?" asked Ruriko. "I don't know but I don't want to find out." said Shun as he starts running. Big Boss is crying over Kaoru. A huge explosion of black energy engulfs the entire area. Through the darkness you can hear Zero yelling Kaoru over and over. When the black energy clears two Zero's are standing back to back. "Damn, I lost control, but I shall see you again Zero." said the dark one. "Who are you?" asked Zero. "I am your opposite side, my name is Orez." he said. "Come Shadowguard!" he yelled as a flash of black energy surrounds the Vanguard and flies toward him, then they both vanish. Zero turns to Kaoru, drops to his knees and starts to cry. "What did I do?" he asked himself. "I don't care what happens to me but she was the first person to say they liked me." he said dragging himself over to her side. He picks her up off the ground and holds her close. "Forbidden ZG tech level eleven Resurrection." he said quietly. As white light surrounds them. After the light subsides are both lieing there, Kaoru's hand twitches and she slowly opens her eyes and sits up, but Zero lies there motionless. "No, why did you save me at the cost of your life!" she yelled as she started crying. Everyone is now waking up from the explosion. "Look, Kaoru's alright." said Shun. She picks him up and carries him off the roof still crying. takes him to his Vanguard, opens it. "What are you doing?" asked Shun. "He sacrificed his own life to revive her." said Ruriko starting to get tears in her eyes. "At the last moment I heard him ask me to do this." she said sobbing uncontrolably. "And he told me to set the auto-pilot." she added wipping off her face. "Tell the Commander and my parents I won't be returning." she said smiling as she climbs into the cockpit. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" asked Shun. "No Shun I understand what's going on she finally found someone that would give everything for her." said Ruriko elbowing Shun gently in the ribs. "Kaoru, good luck." said Ruriko. "Alright, lets return to base everyone." said Shun looking at the ground. As the Gatekeepers team return to the helicopter. "Goodbye Kaoru." thought Shun looking back at the Vanguard. The Vanguard turns on and blasts off into the air flying fast. "I'm sorry everyone, but I must find his little sister and tell her the bad news. I will return, someday." said Kaoru smiling happily. The Vanguard breaks orbit in seconds. "The time is now do the attack." said the Paksys. He jumps up quickly and slams into Kaoru. "What the hell are you doing in here?" asked Zero as he helps her up. "I thought you were dead so I was going to find your sister and tell her." she said as she hugs him. "Well, I'm not dead so you don't need to worry, you won't be able to return to the planet." said Zero stroking her head gently. "I need to do something right now before it's to late." said Zero quietly. "I'll help in whatever way I can." said Kaoru smiling. "Put your arms around me and channel your energy into me, okay." said Zero. She nods and hugs him from behind. "Paksys lend me your power!" yelled Zero as he puts the base of his palms together, he yells out. "Gate Open, ZG Tech level ten, Sang Chin Fu Chi Ra Dou!" yelled Zero really loud, as a huge beam of pure energy blasts from the hands of the Vanguard. The portal that brought Zero is now reopened, he flies into it quickly as it closes behind him.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Finally Chapter 5 is finished. I'm sorry to my fans this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. But isn't that sweet he has a girlfriend now. I wonder how Meia will take it and what about Mia. Be prepared for Chapter 6 Sole Survivor. New character is going to enter, is he a friend or foe, and what is so special about his Dread. And we must never forget about Orez, Zero's dark side. Till next time fans. Please R&R. Flames acceptable.


	6. Chapter 6 Sole Survivor

**Vandread REVOLUTION**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vandread or anything else in this story that is copyrighted by Gonzo, but I do own the stuff I make up. Be prepared for a long chapter and now without any more delay.

**Chapter 6: Sole Survivor**

In the portal Zero's Vanguard is flying on auto-pilot. Inside Zero and Kaoru are fast asleep curled together. "We are almost at the end." said the Paksis. Zero's eyes open slowly, he smiles slightly at the sleeping teen next to him. "I can't believe this is happening." he thought. He slowly gets up and gently moves her out of the way. "Ok, let's find the Nirvana." said Zero quietly. When they pass through the end of the portal the Nirvana is still sitting right where it was when Zero got sucked through. "Well that was easy." he thought.

On the bridge of the Nirvana everybody is cheering that Zero returned, especially one certain person. "Captain, I will go help him in case he is injured." said Meia. "That boy is special." said Magno with a wrinkled smile. Meia turns and runs out quickly.

Inside Zero's Vanguard, Kaoru is starting to wake up. "Good mourning." she said with a yawn. "Mourning." replied Zero. "Look Kaoru, there's my home." said Zero pointing at the Nirvana. "Whoa, it's huge." she said enthusiastically. "You will feel at home here, there are only three other men on board." said Zero. "What's that supposed to mean." she said angrily. "Most men are perverts where you come from, these don't even know what sex is." replied Zero nervously.

Meia's Dread launches from the Nirvana and flies toward his Vanguard really fast. "What's that?" asked Kaoru pointing at the dread. He looks and his eyes open wide in fear. "Oh shit, I don't want them to find you yet." said Zero franticly. "Why?" she asked. "In this dimension the Earth is our enemy, but tell you the details later." he said quickly. "A place to hide her, where they can't find her." he thought. "I got it." he said kneeling down and opening a panel under his feet, revealing a large area under the cockpit. "Go on, I'll come get you as quickly as I can." he said hugging her. "Ok, but if your not back in one hour, I'm coming out." she said stubbornly. "There's food down there if you get hungry." he said as she climbs in.

On the bridge, Ezra's computer starts beeping. "Captain, I'm getting readings of two separate life signs in the Vanguard." she reported. "Two, I wonder if he knows he brought something back with him." thought the captain. "Alright, I want guards to be ready for anything when the Vanguard enters the hanger." she commanded. The halls around the hanger become crowded with guards waiting for the Vanguard.

Just outside the hanger doors Zero is maneuvering his Vanguard to enter. Once he is in he shuts off the system and climbs out to see all the guards standing ready with their weapons. "Nice to see you too." said Zero nervously raising his hands into the air. "It's not you." said Meia from beside his Vanguard. "Then, could you tell me what they're doing?" asked Zero nervously. "Our scanners detected a second life form inside your Vanguard." replied Meia. "A second life form." said Zero scratching the side of his head nervously. "Big Brother!" yelled Mia from behind the wall of guards. "Let the little girl through." commanded Meia. The wall of guard separate to form a path for Mia while keeping their aim on the Vanguard. She runs through strait to Zero. "Mia, you're alright." said Zero kneeling down and hugging her. "Brother, I remember what happened, and I told them about the Paksis." she said hugging him. "But, how do you know about the Paksis?" asked Zero. "The blood transfusion, remember." she said. "Oh yeah, that's right." said Zero. "Alright Zero, would you please move away from the Vanguard?" asked Meia. "No." said Zero calmly. "And why not?" asked Meia curiously. "Because, I've known that there was another person in there." said Zero standing up holding his little sister. All of the guards look puzzled. "What do you mean?" asked Meia. "I brought a person from the other dimension with me." said Zero calmly setting Mia down. He opens the Vanguards hatch and climbs in. "Hey Kaoru, I forgot the ships scanners could detect life signs." said Zero opening the panel on the floor. "I guess that means I can come out now, right?" she asked climbing up. Zero steps out of the Vanguard and holds out his hand for Kaoru. "Thank you." she said climbing out of the Vanguard. "Big brother, she's pretty." said Mia playfully. "Zero, your little sister is adorable." said Kaoru smiling. "Meia, I need to speak with the captain about something." said Zero calmly. "Sure go ahead." she said quietly. "But, she needs to come with me so the captain can meet her." said Zero walking toward the wall of guards. "Wait a minute, why does she need to meet the captain?" asked Meia. "So I can introduce her." he said flatly. As Kaoru runs over to Zero and hugs his arm. "Ok, lets go." she said playfully. Meia clinches her fist in anger suddenly as they are walking out. "Why am I getting so angry?" she asked quietly herself. "Because, you're jealous of her." said Mia giggling. "What?" she asked turning around to see Mia looking at her with bright green eyes. "I am not jealous of her." said Meia walking out of the hanger. "If you say so." muttered Mia getting up and walking out of the hanger as well.

On the Bridge, Zero is explaining what happened after he got sucked into dimension portal. Kaoru is looking at everything around her and at the vast emptiness of space at the same time. "Captain, I'm so sorry for troubling you and your crew with all that has happened." he apologized kneeling on the ground. "So in the dimension you went to, the Earth was not in ruin?" she asked. "Yeah, that's right." replied Zero. "So you're saying that this girl is from that Earth?" she questioned. "Yes." he said quietly. "Are you two done talking yet?" asked Kaoru. "Yes, we're done." said the captain. "Well captain I think I'm going to go take a shower and try to go to sleep." said Zero walking towards the door. "Wait a minute, where am I supposed to stay." demanded Kaoru. "I don't really know, but my door is always open." said Zero with a wink walking away. "Huh, does he mean I can stay in his room." she thought walking out and following him.

In his room the damage from the explosion had been repaired already. "Wow, they repaired my room really quick." said Zero starting to pull out the braid in his hair. "Um Zero, are you sure you want me in your room, there's only one bed." said Kaoru shyly. "Don't worry, I can't sleep in a bed like most people." he said about halfway through the braid. "Why not?" asked Kaoru looking at him. "Well, when I'm done getting this braid out I'll show you." he said tugging at his hair. "Would you like some help with that?" she asked. "I thought you would never ask." said Zero embarrassed a little. "It's no problem." she said smiling. Kaoru walks over to him and helps get the rest of the braid out. "Thanks, it's always been hard for me to get the top of this out." he said quietly. "Who braided it in the first place, I know you didn't." said Kaoru. "Mia did, she always has." he said looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your mom." she apologized quietly. "And this is also the reason that I don't sleep in a bed." said Zero trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Kaoru concerned about him. "Its nothing." he said standing up and walking out the room.

In the Hanger, Zero is climbing into his Vanguard. "Where are you going?" asked Meia from below. He doesn't answer and continues to start his systems. "I'm talking to you." she said agitated by him ignoring her. She climbs up in front of the hatch to look in. He looks at her with fear and sadness in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked stepping backwards and losing her balance. Without saying a word he grabs her hand and helps her regain her balance. He lets go of her hand when she does. "Please, tell me where you're going?" asked Meia. He closes his eyes and looks away, and then closes the hatch with tears already flowing uncontrollably. Meia moves out of the way quickly as he launches heading away from the Nirvana at an extremely high speed.

On the bridge, alerts of the Vanguard being launched are beeping. "What is he doing." thought BC. "Zero, where are you going?" she asked over the communicator. There is no answer from him. "Answer me." she demanded. But there is still no response. The computer beeps and Zero's Vanguard disappears from the radar. "Damn it, Meia where are you?" she asked. "I'm in the hanger; I'm heading out in my Dread to retrieve Zero." said Meia. Magno enters the bridge. "BC, what's all the commotion?" asked the captain. "Zero has fled the Nirvana." reported BC. "Hmm, he probably went somewhere to clear his mind." said the captain. "Meia is volunteering to go get him." reported BC. "By all means let her." said Magno. "Alright captain." said BC. "Meia, you may go retrieve Zero whenever your ready." said BC over the radio. "Roger that, I'm heading out." reported Meia. "Miss Magno, I'm going as well." said Mia over the radio of as she launches a Dread. "Return to the Nirvana now!" ordered BC. "I won't, he's my big brother and the only family I have left." she said almost starting to cry. "You may go, but please be careful." said Magno. "Thank you, Miss Magno." said Mia happily. "The young one might just be a big help someday." said Magno calmly. "Pardon?" asked BC. "Just look at the Dread she is flying, it's the oldest one on this ship, yet it flies like all the rest." said Magno looking out the window.

Inside the Dread Mia is in. "Paksis, I want you to make this like the ones we looked at before, with my design in certain places." she said smiling. "It shall be done." said the Paksis in her head. "Thank you." said Mia happily. "Don't worry brother, I will take care of you this time." thought Mia as she pushes to full throttle, as her Dread is surrounded by the green light of the Paksis.

Far away from the Nirvana on a small planet Zero is sitting on his Vanguards shoulder still crying uncontrollably. He looks up into the air still crying. "They're coming for me." he said through the sobs. He jumps down off the shoulder and suddenly falls to his back screaming in pain. When he recovers and sits up he sees an animal that looks like a very large cat with a tail three times the length of the rest of its body running away from him really fast. "What was that?" he asked as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "I can't let them take me back, at least not yet." he thought as he limps over and climbs up to the cockpit. "Let's get out of here." he said starting up the system. The Vanguard launches just before the Dreads break through the atmosphere. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." he thought. "I'm going to drop an EMP ball so they won't be able to follow me for a little while." said Zero typing on the keypad. A small ball drops from the tip of his Vanguards foot and hits the ground.

A few minutes later Meia's Dread breaks through the atmosphere flying right towards the trap. Mia's Dread never comes through the atmosphere. "He's not on this planet anymore." said Mia over the radio. "But his signal is coming from right underneath my Dread." replied Meia. "Shut off your system." said Mia quickly. "What, why?" asked Meia. As she hears a beep followed by a loud whistling sound, then it stops and Meia's Dread drops with all systems shut off.

Just outside of the planets atmosphere. "Oh well, I tried to warn her about the trap." said Mia with a shrug. "Commander, could you send someone to retrieve Miss Meia from these coordinates." she said over the com and typing on her keypad. "I'm going after my big brother." she added as she takes off in the direction that Zero was headed.

A short distance away in the cockpit of Zero's Vanguard, the enemy alert is going off. "Not now." he complained. As a swarm of what looks like gigantic bugs emerge from subspace. "I don't have time for you!" he screamed. "ZG tech, level six, White Lightning!" he yelled holding both hands in front of him. As bolts of white electricity fly from his palms in all directions at them. Only a few bolts hit the bugs and after a few second some of them start to float closer to each other. "Damn, it wasn't enough." he thought. "Fine, ZG tech, level five, Black Lightning!" he yelled holding his hands out again. The bolts fly out so quick the bugs don't have time to react, they hit and the swarm starts colliding into each other and exploding on contact. "I hate having to use that attack now." he thought remembering about Orez. After a few minutes he notices that the entire swarm has been decimated and in its place a light green ooze floating in there place. "What the hell, is that Paksis?" he asked quickly. "No, it's not." replied the Paksis. He looks at the ooze one last time and takes off away from it.

Shortly after Mia's Dread flies right by the light green ooze. "Is that Paksis?" she asked. "No, it isn't." replied the Paksis. "Well it looks like it." she said in annoyance but she flies off still after Zero.

A very short distance away Zero is trying to avoid being caught by the one Dread that is still after him. "Damn it, who is this person?" he asked extremely irritated. "There is no one on the Nirvana that can track me as good as this one." he thought. "I can feel Paksis in from inside that Dread following us." said the Paksis. "Are you sure?" he asked quickly stopping the Vanguard. "Yes." replied the Paksis calmly. "Mia if that is you return to the Nirvana." said Zero over the comm. "I've come to bring you back Zero." replied Mia. "You're wasting your time, I'm not going back yet." he said quietly. "Why don't you want to return?" she asked worried about him. "I just have stuff on my mind." he said quietly. "I will return soon, alright." he added, then cut the radio and took off away from her. "But why?" she asked herself, tears welling up into her eyes.

Some time later, the crew of the Nirvana is lazing around on the bridge. "How much longer do we have to wait!" screamed Bart. "Until my brother returns to the Hanger." replied Mia. "And how long will that be?" he asked in annoyance. "No one knows but him." said Magno as she enters the bridge. "Brother, please return to us soon." thought Mia.

Hours pass and Zero appears on the radar. "Finally, he decided to come back." complained Bart. "Prepare to move out when he returns to the hanger." commanded Magno. Bart jumps into the pilot area and prepares the ship. As the Vanguard enters the hanger the Nirvana blasts forward, there destination is the pirates asteroid base between Tarak and Majale.

As Zero climbs out of his Vanguard he is tackled by his little sister. "Big brother, I'm so glad you finally came back." she said starting to cry. "I'm sorry for worrying you Mia." he said softly as he hugs her. Zero stands picking up Mia and walking out of the hanger calmly. "Zero!" shouted Meia from across the hanger. "Yeah." he answered turning to see her. "What were you thinking when you left that EMP ball as a decoy?" she asked, angrily clinching her fist. "You shouldn't have followed me, that is why I left it." he said turning back around so quick his hair flies up and around him. He starts walking out and the crowd that gathered at the entrance parts as he walks towards them.

As Zero walks down the hall everyone avoids him. "What's with everybody?" he thought. "Mia..." Zero started. "Yes, what's wrong?" asked Mia. "It's nothing, never mind." he said deciding not to ask about what happened. As he is walking through the halls he hears his stomach growl. "Looks like I need to find something to eat." he said with a chuckle. "Let's go to the cafeteria." Mia said smiling. She shows him the way to get there.

When they arrive at the cafeteria, Zero looks at all the delicious food but he doesn't see what he wants. "What's going on, there isn't any steak." he said tapping his foot on the ground. "But there is so much other stuff you can eat." said Mia. "I don't want anything else." he said. "Well, there is a kitchen." she said pointing at a few doors in the back. "It looks like these people are about to have one of the best meals they ever had." he said smiling. Mia jumps down out of his arms. "You better pull your hair back then." she said holding out a rubber band. "Right." he said taking it. "I'll braid it later." she said walking out of the cafeteria.

When Zero goes through the doors he finds that the kitchen is larger than he is use to. "Well, I better find ever thing I will need." he said quietly to himself. When he finds all the equipment that he will need to make the meals he gets cleaned up. "Now, let the games begin!" he announced.

Meanwhile, Mia has gone up to the bridge and delivered a message to the captain. "So Zero is going to make a feast that only he knows how." repeated the captain. "Yes, but he cannot be disrupted while he's in there." answered Mia. "Well I will just have to tell everyone that they are not aloud in the kitchen for awhile." said Magno smiling at her. "Really, thanks Miss Magno." said Mia smiling happily as she runs out.

A few minutes later the intercom comes on and Magno tells everyone that the Kitchen is off limits. "Well, that will help me finish this meal quicker." he said to himself. "I'm not used to being able to see so well, but this is so easy to cook now." he thought smiling. "What are you making?" asked the Paksis. "Sorry, can't tell you, even if you're not going to tell anyone else." he said.

Hours later, when it's time for dinner Zero calls the bridge and tells the captain that everything's been prepared. "I hope you made enough for the entire crew." said Magno calmly. "Trust me there should be enough for everybody to have seconds." he said calmly. "Well, I will be down there in a few minutes." she said. "I will tell everyone that it's ready when you get down here." said Zero stretching his arms.

A few minutes later Magno enter the cafeteria to see a huge mountain of food stacked neatly on a counter. "My word, I never new anyone could cook that much food by themselves." said Magno a little shocked at the sight. "Good evening captain." said Zero calmly bowing. "You might want to protect that food for when Hibiki enters." warned Magno. "Don't worry about that." he said as he snaps his fingers. A faint dome appears over the counter. "Nothing can get through that." he said smiling. "Well, you better call everyone." said Magno taking a seat. "Yeah." he said walking to the intercom. "If I can have everyone's attention, dinner is served." he said.

After a few minutes everyone has entered the cafeteria, Hibiki has been blindfolded but he starts drooling from the smell. "Before we start eating I want everyone to know that I have been cooking for my family for the last ten years, but I've never cooked for this many people." he said nervously. "So I hope it's you all enjoy, and let the children get their food first." he said walking away from the counter. Once he is away from the counter the dome fades away from over the food. No one moves except for Mia. When she is done getting what she wants she sits at a table on the far side of the room. A few people start getting in line, then a few more, eventually everyone has some of the food. When Zero sees that everyone is eating he sneaks out of the cafeteria and down the hall. "I hope no one notices that I'm not in there." he thought to himself.

He makes his way down to the garden to relax and focus on more important things. "I need to find out how to take Kaoru back to her dimension." he said softly. "I care about her and I don't want her getting hurt." he said lying down. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

In the Cafeteria the food has gotten low from everybody eating, Mia is still sitting by herself. She had been the first person to eat his food and she loved every bit of it. "I am glad my brother is here." she said smiling happily. From around the room Mia hears all sorts of compliments on the food and the surprise that it was made by a man.

Zero wakes up breathing heavily, his body is soaked with sweat. "What was that?" he asked himself. "I think you should go up to the bridge." said the Paksis. "Alright." replied Zero. He stands up and walks up to the bridge. When he gets there an alarm is beeping but there is nobody around to check it so he walks over to the console and presses a blinking button. On the screen it shows what looks like a jet running from a group of harvesters. "That isn't a normal Dread." he said quietly. "I think they need help." said the captain from behind him. "Everyone is still eating aren't they?" he asked. "Most of them are, the rest are relaxing." replied Magno. "I think I can help them by myself." said Zero walking towards the door. "And by the way, I've never had such good food in years." she praised. "Like I said I've been cooking for the last ten years." he said leaving the bridge.

In the hanger Zero climbs into his Vanguard and launches. When he is outside he flies on an intercept course of the Harvesters. "Any body that gets attacked by the Harvesters is an ally of ours." screamed Zero slashing an Urchin Harvester in half. The jet suddenly slows to a stop with its power off. Zero flies in, grabs it, and thrusts toward the Nirvana just before a group of Cube-types collide into it. Zero's radio gets a static filled communication from somewhere. "I can't hear what the message is." he thought trying to boost the signal. "Fac dnt fs foom." said the person over the radio. "What the hell?" he said to himself. "I cannot understand you, please repeat." said Zero over the radio. "I said are you an ally." said the person in the jet. "I'm an ally." said Zero hesitantly. "I think everyone is going to freaked out when they find out there is a man inside this, Dread I guess." thought Zero. As Zero is just getting back to the Nirvana, Dreads start launching to finish off the Harvesters. "Better late than never." he said to himself.

Inside the hanger where the Vanguards are kept the unknown Dread has been locked down. Zero walks over to the side of it and taps on the dark tinted window. "Hey, you can come out now." said Zero trying to look inside the cockpit. When Zero reaches to knock again, the hatch cracks open letting out a lot of steam. When it lifts up the pilot stands up wearing a thin layer of black and red armor, and a helmet covering his face. Meia walks over pointing the laser ring at him. "Take off the helmet and step out of the Dread." she commanded. "Fcguv, qtjh uglc yc f jcrnsk." he said in his native language. "What, you're a man?" said Meia shocked at the discovery. "Sn jvgh fsk dnt fac nsc tnh fjj mghrv!" he grunted. "Could you speak in our language?" asked Zero. "Oh, you don't know what I was saying." said the man smiling evilly. "What is you're name young man." asked the captain as she walked up to them. "I don't talk to old people." he said taking his helmet off and folding his arms across his chest. "I'll only speak to high ranking people." he added. "She is the captain." said Zero. His expression goes very grim. "Well, that's good to know." he muttered with a sweat drop on the back of his head. The man straitens up, putting his right fist over his heart and jolts out and up a little. "Slychin Ravern Eackazoua, Brigadier General of the MRG." he said at attention. "Well, we have a military general in our presence." said Magno stepping closer to him. Slychin stays perfectly still like a statue. "Around here you have no rank." she said gruffly. "What I want to know is?" asked Zero stepping out from behind him. "Why were you running from those harvesters, and where are your troops?" Zero asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Slychin looks down closing his eyes and sighing. "Well, as for my troops, they're all dead." he said flatly. "And the reason I was running, I was following a large green beam of energy that destroyed the Planet I come from, Mahcross." he said clinching his fist in front of his face. Zero's eyes go wide but he tries to hide the fact the attack that destroyed a Harvester flagship also destroyed a planet light years away.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Finally I have finished Chapter 6 and sorry about the weird language that Slychin speaks if you want to know what he is saying message me until I get finished with making the full translation key. And to all my fans and friends Slychin will be followed as well as Zero so you will have to wait for Chapter 7: The Prince and the Transformations. I will try to finish it as fast as I can but I have had trouble thinking. Like always R&R, flames are expectable. This is Zero signing off.


End file.
